Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-269505 describes a cooling structure using a cooling module to cool an LSI (Large Scale Integration) attached to a substrate. The cooling structure comprises: a sealing member for sealing the LSI on an upper surface of the substrate on which the LSI is mounted; a thermal conductive gel filled in the sealing member; and the cooling module for cooling the sealing member and the thermal conductive gel. The cooling module has a gel inlet for introducing the thermal conductive gel into the sealing member. After introducing the thermal conductive gel, a pressurizing member is inserted into the gel inlet. The thermal conductive gel is pressurized by the pressurizing member, and spreads in the sealed space around the LSI. Thus, the thermal conductive gel spreads around the LSI and adheres to the surface of the LSI, thereby exhibiting the cooling effect.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-313768 describes a cooling structure for cooling a driving device which drives an injector for injecting fuel to an engine of a vehicle. This cooling structure comprises: a heat radiation plate having a circuit board on which a heat generating device is mounted; a case fixed on the heat radiation plate and sealing the heat generating device and the circuit board; and a gel-like filling agent filled in the case. The case is provided with a heat absorbing part projecting downward toward the heat generating device. Heat generated from the heat generating device is released to the outside through the gel-like filling agent and the heat absorbing part.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-26871 describes a manufacturing method of an electronic device. In this manufacturing method, a thermal conductive silicone gel is applied to the surface of an IC chip, and a circuit board on which the IC chip is mounted is stored inside a housing body. Then, a heat sink is inserted from an opening formed on the housing body. The heat sink is mounted on the thermal conductive silicone gel. Thus, the thermal conductive silicone gel is applied to the surface of the IC chip, and the heat sink is mounted on the thermal conductive silicone gel. Consequently, a heat dissipation path for the IC chip is secured.